It is common for barbecue grills, and especially gas barbecue grills, to be situated on a movable cart. Such carts, in general, have a grill located centrally on the top of the cart, and may include a plurality of shelves. Most such carts have side shelves on or close to the level of the cooking surface of the barbecue grill and a bottom or lower shelf for supporting an LP gas tank, supplies, etc. Many carts also include wheels for ease in moving the cart around. The cart is normally designed so as to locate the cooking surface of the grill and the upper shelves at approximately the waist level of an adult for ease and comfort of use of the grill.
As a result of the elevated mounting of the grill, barbecue grill carts tend to be top heavy. Consequently, various means have been developed to insure the stability of the cart. In general, braces are normally provided between the legs of the assembly, extending from front to back and from one side to the other, at both upper and lower regions of the legs. These braces can be struts or tubular members. Examples of carts that have greatly increased stability and utility in use are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,834 and 5,072,718, which are commonly owned with the present application.
Recently, manufacturers of grill carts have sought to make the carts more user friendly. Thus, manufacturers have supplied the grill carts with such features as upper shelves alongside the grill for preparation of food items and also for use as storage areas. In addition, manufacturers have supplied the upper area of the grill cart with auxiliary burners and controls for the burners to allow for the cooking of items other than directly on the barbecue grill.